The Son and Brother
by Wolves2000
Summary: Merlin was sent to Camelot after his mothers unexpected death. When he gets there he witnesses an execution of a person with magic how will he survive in a place that kills any one with magic especially, when he finds out just who his brother and father is. Royal!Merlin There will most likely be some OOC and spelling and grammar mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: the characters will be a little OOC especially Uther. The characters ages may be a little wrong. Also I am not British so as far as the accent goes I'll only be using Mum and that's about it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin only the plot.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Nineteen** _ **years ago Uther's P.O.V**_

I was riding my horse through a neighboring kingdom in the disguise of a traveler looking to pick up some odd jobs. Don't get me wrong I love being king it's just that even after two years my wife Ygraine's death still ways heavily on my mind. To make matters worse every time I see my son I see her in him, and it makes my heart fill like it is going to overflow with the pain I fill. While I was lost in thought I failed to notice where I was going. Then suddenly I heard some one yell " Look out your going to be hit."

 _ **Hunith's P.O.V**_

I was thinking about today's events when I heard "Look out your going to be hit" I looked up and saw that a man in his thirties was riding his horse though the town and his horse was moving quite fast and it was coming towards me, it seems like the man has also just noticed that I was standing there and is trying to make his horse stop. I was trying to move, but my legs refused to move. Then just when he was a little ways away from me his horse finally stopped. Now I can get good look at him I can say he is quite handsome with his broad shoulders and strong facial features, but the most stunning feature about him is his eyes there are bluer then the sky and deeper then any lake. Another feature that I find adds to his overall looks his that his hair is starting to gray.

 _ **Uther's P.O.V**_

Once I got my horse to stop I got a look of the person I was about to hit, what I saw took away my breath There stood a beautiful woman in her late twenties with long wavy brown hair and eyes that were only a few shades different to mine. Her face looked like a delicate flower that could wilt any time, but looking into her eyes I still saw a bit of the fear she just felt but I also saw her will to not let it show that she was scared. Then I remembered what just happened and before I knew it I heard my self shout "Why don't you watch were you are going a could of hit you." Once I was finished yelling I saw her face twist in anger Then she yelled " Why don't you watch were your going you could of seriously hurt me and all you do is yell why don't you go find some other village to terrorize." At first I was surprised she would talk to a king that way even if I'm not her king then I remembered that I'm dressed as a traveler. "I'm sorry miss it is also my fault and I would like to make it up to you by helping you out for the rest of the time I am here." as soon I those words left my mouth I saw her face get a mischievous grin and her eyes sparked with amusement. After I saw that I knew I was going to regret my decision to make it up to her. With a sigh I say "My name is Charels its a pleasure to meet you."

 _ **Hunith's P.O.V**_

I heard the man say his name is Charels. This Charels fellow is going to be in for one tough time if he wants to make it up to me. I saw the look in his face after he told me he would help me. I saw the look of worry after he saw my reaction. My smile deepened and I said" My names Hunith it's a real pleasure Charels."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin**

 **Chapter 2**

 ** _Nineteen years ago Uther's P.O.V_**

Once I saw the smile on the face of the woman now known as Hunith I knew she was planning something and whatever it was it was not going to end well foe me. After starring at her for awhile I finally asked if she knew of a place were I could stay for the time while I am here. Her reply shocked me, she said "Nonsense while you are here you are going to stay at my house and help around there, then after that you are going to help work on the crops." I didn't know how to respond to that, what kind of woman would just let a complete stranger, a man no less stay at her house even if they say they would help, especially if she lived alone. Then it came to me I actually don't know if she lives alone or not. That's how I found myself asking "are you sure your husband would be alright with me staying there with you guys?" I did not think I could be possible, but her smile grew even larger "good thing we don't have to worry about that then since I'm single ,isn't it ?" I was stunned Hunith was single and would let me stay at her house for all she knew I could try to take advantage of her or I could be the type of person who gets kicks out of murdering helpless women. I let myself sigh this is going to be a long stay.

 _ **Hunith's P.O.V**_

I heard Charels sigh, I know he thinks it is weird that a non-married woman would let a man stay at her house, but I have enough faith in myself to know I would be just fine with a man staying with me plus the fact that I fill as if I could trust Charels even if I just met him. I know it's strange to be that trusting but just by looking at him I can tell he is a good man. So with that thought I started walking away. When I was a few feet away I looked over my shoulder and yelled "you coming or what I'm only going to show you the way once so I suggest you pay attention." Then I went back to walking, I knew Charels was fallowing me by the sound of the horses shoes hitting the ground. Once again I found myself smiling I was going to make Charels work until he drops from exhaustion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin**

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **Present time Merlin's P.O.V**_

I was walking when I finally got my first view of Camelot the place I will be staying while I learn to control my magic. To be honest I would really rather not come to a placed that hates magic to learn to control magic, but it was my mothers dyeing wish that I come and learn how to control magic under the tutelage of her elder brother Gaius who also happens to be the court physician. As I was walking through the city of Camelot I realized that it truly is a beautiful place but there was something wrong there were very few people out and a bought and most of the shopping stands were closed up. That's when I entered the castles court yard and noticed That almost every one from town was there, then I saw a man who I assumed to be king stand up and give a speech about the evils of magic and how he has no choice but to punish those with it. Right after he was done with the speech he raised his hand then brought it down signaling the executioners to bring down there swords on the man excused of magic. Once the swords came down there was an ear piercing scream that came from the center of the crowed. When people cleared away I saw I woman with thin gray hair that seams to falling out and then I got a view of her face and saw she was missing some teeth as well. Them I heard her say "magic is not the evil of this land you are and because of you I lost my son. A tooth for a tooth, a eye for a eye, and a son for a son."then all of a sudden she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. After that the crowd started to clear out so I figured I better go find the physicians chambers so I walked up to a young woman and asked if she knew where I could find the physicians chambers. After I got the directions I told her thank you and made my way to were I would find my uncle.

 _ **Uther's P.O.V**_

After I heard the scream my attention immediately when to an elderly woman in the crowd. I heard her say " magic is not the evil of this land you are and because of you I lost my son. A tooth for a tooth, a eye for a eye, and a son for a son." I immediately called for the guards but before they could do anything she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. I let my self fall back into a sitting position after a few moments the crowd started to clear out and I caught a glimpse of a young man with black hair and blue eyes. I don't know why this young man stood out to me but for some reason I could not get him out of head for the rest of the day.


End file.
